Pretty Child
by Weevil'sWoman
Summary: Songfic:'Daddy' A horrible thing happens to Haga as a child that has affected his life in the future and made him what he is now. Warning: Rape and incest


Pretty Child  
  
Author: Forgive me! I just feel a little fucked in the head today, so here is a sonfic. The song is "Daddy" from KoRn! I also had this conversation with my friends a few days ago on why Haga acts the way he does. One of them said "Maybe he was raped!" and another one said "Yeah! Probably, by a relative or somethin'!" And you know what..may-be!  
  
"Momma! Momma! Where're ya goin'? Don't leave me!"  
  
A little boy in blue overalls, no taller than a picket sign, ran up to the woman who was a quarter-way out of the door. His petite hands tugged on her purple skirt, as he looked up at her, pouty- faced.  
  
" It's okay, Haga! It'll only be a few hours. I'll be back by 10!"  
  
She bent down and gave him a little peck on his baby- like cheeks.  
  
"Don't forget to tell your father to make your lunch for your first day of P.K. Also, try to see if he can take you to the city to cut your hair and go to the eye doctor, on Saturday! You've been tripping over things, lately! It concerns me! Well, give your father a kiss for me! Bye, honey!"  
  
She ruffled his wavy, aqua hair and shut the door. He adjusted his shoulder length hair back in place and stared down at his feet. He faintly mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"Bye, Momma."  
  
*Mother, please forgive me I just had to get out all my pain and suffering Now that I am done, remember I will always love you I'm your Son*  
  
Slowly, the boy's bare feet walked down the hallway until he came to his mom and dad's room. He opened the door, just a bit, and poked his head in the room. There was his well-built father, four times taller than him, and working on the desk besides the bed. Hearing the tiny breathing, he lay down his thin- wired glasses, wiped pours of sweat off his face, and turned around. His cold stare met Haga's innocent, sapphire eyes.  
  
" What!?! I'm working!"  
  
Haga cautiously entered the room, hands behind his back.  
  
"Uh, Momma wanted me to give you a kiss for her!"  
  
The muscled man sighed as he buried his face into his hands. After that pregnant moment, he looked back at his son.  
  
"Haga!....................No! Just......go! Just, GO!!!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"HAGA!!! I'll smack you! I sware, if you don't-"  
  
Too late! He had already run out the door, down the hall, and into his own room. Satisfied, his father went back to his work.  
  
/What a stupid son I have! "Go" means Go! When will he learn? /  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
11 hours had passed and the sky was pitch- black. He leant back in his chair and stretched his arms. He then, picked up his thoughts from where he left off about his son. He thought about how weak and short and stupid and naïve he was.  
  
/And what a puny, poor excuse for a boy! He looks and acts like a freaking little girl! His hair is, just, too long! That wavy, stupid, minty looking...................hair! And that *dumb*, pale face of his! And those... *eyes*!..................Those *stupid*, pretty eyes! And......then, his *body shape*! That....bony, curvy....gorgeous.......body...../  
  
He paused his musings and sat there, completely still. What the hell was he doing? He had a wife! Not a great one who's good in bed, but still, this was SICK! This was his son! His.....pretty.... son!  
  
/What the fuck is wrong with me! I need a beer!/  
  
He arose from his chair, and left the room.  
  
He came back, gulping down the last of his 4th bottle, and lay down on the bed. He dropped the thing on the floor and stared blankly at the ceiling.  
  
/ Damnit! Get a hold of yourself! You're an Insector! You don't fall in love with your own blood! Not like that! /  
  
Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time he had felt this way. It all started the day after the night he and his wife had sex since Haga was born. Truthfully, she sucked at it! Haga was only 2 at the time. He was playing with his favorite stuffed animals when he accidentally tossed his blue ball under the couch. He waddled toward the piece of furniture and bent down to get his. It was, at that moment, when he saw his son's cute lil' rear, sticking up in the air. He just wanted to go over there and grab it with his hands.  
  
/3 years.........3 FUCKING years and I still can't let it go!..........Oh, my head! /  
  
The beer was getting to him. More sweat started to run down his cheeks. He was completely out of control, now! That was it! He couldn't help it, anymore!  
  
"HAGA!!! Get your scrawny ass in this room, NOW!"  
  
Waddling footsteps could be heard, followed by the creaking of the door, yet again. The small thing that was his son nervously walked up to him. The fear in his eyes made his father even more hungry for him.  
  
*Little child, looking so pretty Come out and play, I'll be your daddy*  
  
"Y-yes, daddy!"  
  
" Haga, what was that "thing" your mother told you to give me?"  
  
"A-a-a k-kiss....."  
  
"I see! Well, might as well! She IS the boss, after all, isn't she?"  
  
"I-I guess..."  
  
"It's okay, Haga! I won't hurt you! Just come over here and give yer ol' man a kiss!"  
  
"Well, okay then!"  
  
*Innocent child, looking so pretty A rape in my eyes and on your flesh I'll eat*  
  
The boy hesitantly walked up to his father, who had bent down to his level of height. He stood on his tip toes and, with his full, miniature lips, kissed him on the lips. Before he could break loose, his father's muscular arms pulled him in and onto the bed. He swiftly flipped both their bodies so that Haga was laying on the bed while his father was on top of him, pinning him down. The young child opened his mouth to protest, but instead got a smack across the face and was told to shut up. The older family member held his son's head with his two hands and forcefully placed his tongue in his mouth. The boy was paralyzed.  
  
The overalls were becoming a problem. Haga's father didn't feel like unbuttoning them. Instead, he released one of his hands and reached for the scissors that were on the edge of his desk. He broke from the kiss with his left hand still pinning him down while the other held the scissors. He, quickly, snipped off both straps and tugged down the pants part of the clothing.  
  
*You've raped! I feel dirty*  
  
He sat on his son's legs, leaning back so that he could take one, good glance at the beauty below him. He was so skinny. He bent down and sucked on his delicate nipples. Then he bit down on them. They bled. Moaning in pleasure, he realized, this wasn't enough. He wanted more! He released his pointed tongue and lightly licked up and down Haga's torso. Tiny tears trickled down the helpless boy's face. He couldn't bare to look at his father, the one he loved and looked up to.  
  
*It hurt! As a child*  
  
The beer had fully taken over. The once beloved parent had a better idea. He unbuttoned his blouse and slipped it off. He took the white piece of clothing and ripped it into four long strips. He yanked the aqua-haired boy's underwear off and tossed it on the floor. Now, his son was on the bed, bare and vulnerable. He held Haga by the waist and flipped him onto his belly. He took a moment to examine him before giving orders.  
  
"Haga, spread out your arms and legs for daddy!"  
  
His son stood still.  
  
"Haga! I mean it! NOW!!!"  
  
"Please.....don't, daddy! I love you! Please, don't hurt me!"  
  
The tiny cry in his voice didn't help. Instead, he got a tiny smack on the ass.  
  
"Shut up and DO-AS-I-SAY, OR ELSE!!!"  
  
Haga bit his lower lip and sniffled, softly. He shook and wept as he elegantly spread out all four of his arms and legs.  
  
"Good boy!"  
  
His father took the strips and used them as a rope as he tied each one of his son's arms and legs to a bed post.  
  
/Now, this is where the fun begins. /  
  
He unzipped his pants and held out his long, thick cock. He spat out a big chunk of mucus on his hands and rubbed all over it.  
  
/It'll have to do! /  
  
Slowly, he stuck the head of his dick into his little boy's tight enterance. Haga grit his teeth and struggled as best as he could but the rags were too tight.  
  
" DADDY, PLEASE!!! You're hurting me! PLEASE!!! DA-a-A-aDEEEE!!!!"  
  
No matter how much he screamed, it was no use. He felt like he was being split in half. He violently cried, with all his heart, on the tip of his lungs. Nothing!  
  
He panted to the rhythm his father was pumping as his miniature hands clenched into fists. His father's thrusts were so hard that he started to bleed from his pelvic area. Nervous to a full extent, he peed.  
  
"Aw! You little shit! NOW, look what ya did! Ya wet the bed! Ya wet the FUCKING bed! Well isn't that great!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry, daddy! I'm sorry!"  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!!! You asshole, you son-of-a-bitch! You-OH SHIT!!! "  
  
Peeking through the door was Haga's mother. She blankly stared in horror at the site in front of her.  
  
"Yuichi....what in FUCKING hell's name are you doing to my son!"  
  
Haga felt slightly relieved.  
  
"Momma.....please, help me!"  
  
The husband growled.  
  
"Hisako! GET OUT!!! And don't you DARE call the fucking cops! NOW!!!!!!"  
  
Afraid, she nodded and left the room.  
  
"....mo-mma?"  
  
Haga felt betrayed. Now, no one was going to help him.  
  
*Tied down!  
  
That's a good boy  
  
And fucked!  
  
Your own child  
  
I scream!  
  
No one hears me  
  
It hurt!  
  
I'm not a liar  
  
My God!  
  
Saw you watching  
  
Mommy why?!  
  
Your own child*  
  
"That's better, now!"  
  
*It's alright*  
  
His uncomforting gaze met the clock. 10:09! With a sigh, he undid the rags. He got up, zipped up his pants, and handed his son his clothes. Haga gladly took them, but looked at his father as he said one last thing.  
  
"Now, you listen to me, boy! You're mine! You'll always be mine! And, if you tell anybody about this! I'll kill you, I swear on fucking Christ, I'll kill! Don't do anything stupid!"  
  
With that, he closed the door behind him.  
  
Haga held his clothes in his hand. He let out a tiny gulp.  
  
"Y-y-yes....sir...."  
  
*I didn't touch you there  
  
Mama said she didn't care  
  
I didn't touch you there  
  
That's why mama stopped and stared  
  
I fucking hate you! Mother fucker!  
  
Mother Fucker! I fucking hate you! Fuck You!  
  
You son of a bitch, you fucking ruined my life!  
  
I wanted to die!  
  
I'm sick of it, mother fucker . . . oh oh  
  
Why'd you fuck'n do it to me?  
  
I Hate You!  
  
I Fuck'n Hate You!  
  
I Hate You!  
  
Why?!  
  
I Hate You!*  
  
Author: I'm sorry! I'm a good person, really I am! I write like this whenever I'm very pissed off. Please don't flame me! 


End file.
